


A Tender Moment

by justsimplymeagain



Category: X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year was 1938 and the brothers share a quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tender Moment

The year was 1938.

World War 1 was finished, has been for at least eighteen years. Though James saw the signs of another war coming up and probably sooner then most people would have liked. Not him and Victor though, they seemed to have been made for war. So to them it just meant another job. It was a time when killing was legal in Victor's opinion, or at least that's what he told James.

Sitting on the porch of a small cabin he bought for Victor and himself. Victor was inside doing something; he could hear things clanging around. Victor gets antsy before the coming of a war, James once joked that Victor had a personal radar built in that automatically detects wars. His joke didn't end well; he had his brothers claws dug deep in his chest.

James didn't even flinch at his brother's temper tantrums anymore, they were normal. So were their fights.

"You still sittin' out there Jimmy?" Victor's voice drifted out of the cabin, James perked his ear slightly to listen. Only words, no movement yet.

"Ya, what's it to you?" James stated gruffly while he turned back to doing what he was doing, a thick short branch was held tightly in his hand while his free hand carved off the loose bark and smaller branches branching off of it. He wanted it smoother then it was, simply for his own entertainment.

A snort was heard coming from the cabin.

"It's boring that's what." Victor stated as he came out of the cabin, he was in a good mood today. Looking down he watched his brother carving at a stick with a single claw. It both amused and made him feel awe at how much control his brother had over his claws. Victor did too; it was a similarity he shared with his brother despite how different their claws were.

Wordlessly Victor reached down taking James's wrist into his hand and holding it firmly up so he could get a better view of the single claw that was joined by two others. He felt them coming out, pushing past everything else. Victor rather did enjoy it the feel of it, it was rare that he got to even touch James's wrist when the claws were coming out and any time he came close to it the claws were coming at him in a violent motion.

Not this time though, this time was different.

Victor took two fingers and ran them along each of the claw, marveling how warm they were. Like antlers, they were as smooth as bones should be. The underside of them was sharper then the tops. Like knives. Victor was aware of his brother's eyes on him, watching him. These claws, these claws had so many deaths attached to them. Spilt so much blood throughout their lives, even spilt his and his little brothers blood.

No one else got to touch them like this. No one else got to see them closely without them coming in for the kill.

"There's a war comin'. We joining?" James asked, breaking his brother out of the trance he seemed to be in. It made James feel uneasy to let his brother touch his claws like that, those claws were responsible for a lot of death and pain. They were responsible for Victor and himself becoming orphans and becoming children of the wilderness. And true to that they grew up among the wilderness.

"Ya, might as well. It's what we do." Victor stated calmly, a shrug. To him, war was both just a job and a way of life for him and James. It will always be like that.


End file.
